You Couldn't Have Known
by Twi3-chan
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke had a baby, but something went wrong, and now she's their age. Not to mention she's in love...
1. Hate Me

Note: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters on the show; however I do own Twi Uchiha and will not have anyone using this character without my permission. This is my first fanfiction and I do so hope that you enjoy this work in progress. Review and criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you.

-Twi3

scene changes will be indicated by a line

You Couldn't Have Known

By Twi3

(Chapter 1)

_I'll never fit in, never be accepted, he'll never even look at me. Ah yes, the outcast Uchiha Twi! I don't even look like my parents, yet I have Sharingan! I'm not supposed to be this age…_Thought the young kunoichi as she stirred in her bed. She was 16, and in love. She yawned, sat up, and blinked her eyes open.

"Twi, time to get up." Yelled a certain pink haired ninja from the kitchen of the Uchiha compound. Her hair pulled back, while a white apron clung loosely to her figure.

While a pale, black haired shinobi sat at the table tapping his finger impatiently.

"Sakura, why can't that damn daughter of ours hurry up? No wonder the village frowns upon her!"

Just as Sasuke said this, his daughter walked in. She heard the entire thing. She looked up with pure hell shining in her eyes.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP! You have no idea who I am. And thanks to you I HAD NO CHILDHOOD. You wanted a fucking son, so you turned your back on me. Why, why did you let Itachi use a damn aging jutsu on me!?!" screamed a very angry Twi. Her eyes welled up and stung, but she refused to cry.

Sakura stood there speechless; she knew everything her daughter said was true. She loved her daughter with all of her heart, yet dare not defy Sasuke. Sakura flinched, for she knew what would happen next…or so she thought.

"How dare you speak to me this way, you ungrateful little dog." Lashed back Sasuke. Moving from his seat, pinning his child to the wall by the neck.

"Don't think I won't kill you!" snarled a very angry Sasuke.

"Do it, please do it! You'll have everything you want and never have to be ashamed of me again!" Twi choked out.

Sasuke tightened his grip, blue chakra snaking its way around his arm. He lifted her further from the ground, her vision blurred.

Slowly her eyelids closed, too heavy to keep open. She smiled as a trickle of blood wound its way down from the corner of her mouth.

"Thank you - -."Everything went black, her body went limp, her mother screamed.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes; she never thought Sasuke would do a thing like this. Unable to defy him this time, she picked up a frying pan and smashed him over the head with it.

Sasuke fell to the ground and passed out. Sakura's body shook when she lifted her daughter onto the couch. She cried, but calmed when she heard the faint thump of Twis' heart. Sakura then began the daunting task of healing her daughter while restraining her husband.

Twi was beautiful, tall for her age (she's the same age as her parents). Curly brown hair with lighter brown highlights that ended right above her shoulders. Sure she was small chested, but her curves and backside more than made up for it. Her ninja attire consisted of a clingy black spaghetti strap tank top that ended below her chest, fishnet arm warmers, a fishnet torso wrap, black and grey camo cargos that rested low on her hips, two chain belts, combat boots, her ninja headband tied to her right arm, and a white surgeons mask.

Twi began to fade back into consciousness, peered over at the clock and screamed.

"I'm gonna be late again…"

She ran from the Uchiha compound, bounding through the trees towards the academy.

(To be continued)


	2. Save Me

(Chapter 2: Save Me)

The teacher droned on and on, after a while all Twi could hear was mwah mwap mwamma mwah.

(The poetry in italics are lyrics that I have modified, original text by Sum 41 "Pieces")

_I tried to be perfect,_

_But nothing was worth it,_

_I don't believe it makes me real,_

_I thought it'd be easy,_

_But no one believes…_

_Yeah, exactly how I feel. No one does believe me._

Twi continued the poem, glancing at the one she loved. Kiba.

_This place is so empty,_

_My thoughts are so tempting,_

_I don't know how it got so bad,_

_Sometimes it's so crazy that nothing could save me,_

_But it's the only thing that I have…_

_How true, everything I possess isn't really mine. Their mom and dad's, my words and my love are all that really belong to me…_

_If you believe it's in my soul,_

_I'd say all the words that I know,_

_Just to see if it would show,_

_That I'm trying to let you know,_

_I love you…_

_It's so hard, psssh who am I kidding! He'd never waste his time with someone like me!?!_

_I tried to be perfect,_

_To you it just wasn't worth it,_

_Nothing could ever be so wrong to you,_

_It's hard to believe me,_

_It never gets easy,_

_I guess I knew that all along._

The teacher continued, Twi fell asleep. Her poem on the corner of her desk, Kiba sat directly beside her. Aburame Shino had moved away, so Twi took his place.

The bell rang and Twi jumped. Sasuke glared at Twi, and Sakura glared at Sasuke. While Twi packed her things to leave, she didn't realize that she left her poem.

Twi darted off, and she wasn't going home. Kiba picked up the poem and read it. Twi had written something after the poem:

_I can't take this anymore. Nothing I do is going to make me accepted. So that's why…._

_I'm better off just not going home. Everyone will get what they want. Me dead._

Kiba's eyes widened as he read the paragraphs. He had always loved her, but was too afraid to use it. He didn't think she'd accept him, and he knew he was the one she wrote the poem for.

Without realizing it, Kiba was crying.

_OMG, she's gonna do it today!_

"Sakura, Twi's gonna kill herself. Are you going to help me?"

"OMG, Sasuke…" she was writhing inside.

"Hn. What do you want?" he smiled at Sakura.

"Twi ran away, and she's planning to…..t…..to kill herself!" she began to cry.

"I'm not going to wait, you'll have to catch up to me." with that said Kiba disappeared to follow his Twi's trail.

Something inside of Sasuke broke; he actually did love his daughter but could never show it well. Every time he looked at her, he was filled with both love and hate. She reminded him of his brother because she had scars below both eyes. She was born like that, but unlike Itachi her scars were vertical and ran partly down her cheeks.

"Let's go…NOW." barked Sasuke.

"What if we're too late?" replied Sakura.

They set out on their journey; there was just one problem…

Twi was faster than all of them.

(To be continued)


End file.
